


45

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Challenge Table, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Advent Challenge Table for my Toy fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	45

So this year, the Advent Challenge's provided list of prompts was of toys! Normally, I just create my own list, and I figured that this year would be the same. I don't have many fandoms with children where the toys would fit, right? So I just browsed through my fandom list, brainstorming, and it turns out I have **a lot** of fandoms with children in them! :D

So, I decided to challenge myself to write a different fandom each day. So though I had multiple ideas for MASH, Warm Bodies, and a few others, I restrained. A new fandom every day, that was the rule!

This was the year I also intended to do the "Old School challenge," which recommends only doing one or two fandoms at a time. [So I did both.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112845) But, since I was already writing a story every day, I decided to challenge myself to do the same with these ones. If I started getting overwhelmed, I could stop and play catch up with this Intermediate challenge, but I really was going to try to do them each day.

So that was the challenge of this Advent Calendar: this year, in addition to writing each fic on the day it was to be posted, I was also going to do a different fandom each day. 

And I'm happy to say that I succeeded on both counts! So check them out below. The prompt toy name links to the fic, and the fandom is below. Each fic will have its own characters, warnings, and etc, so be forewarned. At least one fic down there is not the happiest. But other than that, enjoy!

1\. [Teddy Bear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067353)  
(Danger Days) 

| 

2\. [Train Set](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068394)  
(Vorkosigan Saga) 

| 

3\. [Crayons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069538)  
(Tangled) 

| 

4\. [Monopoly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070850)  
(World War Z) 

| 

5\. [Slinky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1072238)  
(MASH)   
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
6\. [Hula Hoop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073386)  
(Fifth Element (1997)) 

| 

7\. [Barbie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1075663)  
(Buffy the Vampire Slayer) 

| 

8\. [Etch-a-Sketch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076119)  
(Hackers (1995)) 

| 

9\. [Play Doh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077384)  
(Watchmen (2009)) 

| 

10\. [Connect Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1078754)  
(The Nightmare Before Christmas)   
  
11\. [Rubiks Cube](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1079838)  
(Warm Bodies) 

| 

12\. [Lego](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1080994)  
(Harry Potter) 

| 

13\. [Game Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082181)  
(Firefly) 

| 

14\. [Beanie Babies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082878)  
(Saved! (2004)) 

| 

15\. [Scooter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1085651)  
(Bones)   
  
16\. [Tamagotchi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1086496)  
(Eureka) 

| 

17\. [Erector Set](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087982)  
(Numb3rs) 

| 

18\. [Scrabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089333)  
(Psych) 

| 

19\. [Silly Putty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090667)  
(How I Met Your Mother) 

| 

20\. [Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092605)  
(Warehouse 13)   
  
21\. [Dollhouse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094075)  
(Tortall – Immortals specifically) 

| 

22\. [Cards](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1097691)  
(The Phantom of the Opera (musical)) 

| 

23\. [Pet Rock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099538)  
(The Addams Family (1991)) 

| 

24\. [Cardboard Box](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100989)  
(Wreck-It Ralph) 

| 

25\. [Author's Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104515)  
(Once Upon a Time) 


End file.
